Wireless networks have proliferated in recent years, and in many cases, competing use of available spectrum in the respective networks can occur as additional applications are developed. In one example wireless communications band, the industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio bands include radio bands that are reserved internationally for the use of radio frequency (RF) energy for industrial, scientific and medical purposes other than communications. Examples of applications in these bands include radio-frequency process heating, microwave ovens, and medical diathermy machines. Powerful emissions from these devices can create electromagnetic interference and disrupt radio communication of other systems using the same frequency or adjacent frequencies, thus such devices were limited to certain bands of frequencies. In general, communications equipment operating in these bands must tolerate any interference generated by ISM equipment, and thus, users have no regulatory protection from ISM device operation. Despite the intent of the original allocation of bandwidth in the ISM band, in recent years the fastest-growing uses of these bands have been for short-range, low power communications systems. This can include cordless phones, Bluetooth devices and various wireless computer networks utilizing the ISM bands. As use increases on available wireless network bandwidth such as the ISM band, interference among competing devices utilizing such bandwidth can increase. In addition to interference from sources within the ISM band, interference from other licensed bands adjacent to the ISM band, such as eUTRA operating bands 7 and 40 can occur.